Nuestro
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque lo que ocurría no solo era problema de Astoria; y Draco le quería hacer ver que ella no estaba sola en eso. Era algo de los dos, era suyo o como dirían ellos: "Nuestro"


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**¡Hola, lindas! :3**

**Ya saben, como siempre, yo aquí desvelándome para escribir. Os confesaré que estaba escribiendo "Por obligación..." cuando esta escena vino a mi mente... bueno de hecho era una escena pequeña al principio pero ya saben como se me salen de las manos las cosas xDUu**

**En fin, espero que les guste y disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Nuestro**

Era un día común y corriente en Londres, donde el mal clima reinaba con una implacable lluvia que llevaba ya casi dos horas. Las mismas dos horas en las cuales una joven de no más de veintitrés años se encontraba sentada en la banca de un parque.

La chica se encontraba sola, sin protección alguna del mal clima y parecía no importarle estarse mojando. Por lo menos el agua disimulaba sus lagrimas y los relámpagos sus sollozos, cualquiera diría que el mal tiempo estaba acorde a su sentir. Porque esa chica castaña de ojos verdes que lloraba sin consuelo bajo la lluvia, se sentía tan destrozada como el cielo.

Apenas la noche anterior había sido la más feliz de su vida y quizás por dejarse llevar por esa felicidad era que esa mañana se había deshecho todo. Todo se había derrumbado con un soplo y ahora se encontraba sin casa, sin esperanza y con el animo por el suelo.

—Te va a enfermar —le murmuró una voz masculina que conocía muy bien. La chica no se percató en que momento él se había acercado, pero sí sintió cuando un paraguas se interpuso entre ella y las gotas de agua helada que ya le habían congelado la piel desde hace unas horas atrás.

—Ese sería el menor de mis problemas en estos momentos —dijo ella, sin levantar la vista, aunque sus ojos verdes se toparon con los lustrosos zapatos negros que se detuvieron frente a ella.

—¿Como qué no? —insistió él, agachándose para mirar a la castaña, sin importar si se mojaba un poco. Aunque mantuvo el paraguas en alto para no quitarle la protección a la chica—. Astoria, mirame, lo más importante ahora es tu salud, vamos a hablar a otro lugar —pidió el chico rubio.

—No tengo a donde ir, si aún no te enteras me echaron de la casa —respondió ella, con la voz llena de tristeza y quebrada por el llanto.

—Ya me enteré de todo lo que pasó y por eso tenemos que hablar, pero primero cuidar que no te vayas a enfermar —sentenció él, dejando el paraguas de lado ante la negativa de la chica. Se levantó y cargó a la castaña en brazos, tomándola por sorpresa.

—¡Draco! —chilló, sorprendida por la repentina acción.

—Estás mal si crees que te dejaré aquí hasta que te de pulmonía y mueras —le regañó.

Astoria suspiró con resignación y se dejó llevar, igual no tenía nada más que perder. Malfoy caminó debajo de la lluvia hasta estar detrás de unos árboles, aferró más a la chica y desapareció con un «¡crac!». La sensación de que todo el mundo era liquido duró apenas unos segundos y cuando se quitó, ambos se encontraban en la habitación del departamento de soltero de Draco.

—No debimos venir aquí —dijo Astoria al reconocer el lugar, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho y otra en su estómago.

—Aquí tengo ropa para que te cambies —le contestó el rubio, sacando del armario una felpuda toalla verde con la que envolvió a la pequeña Greengrass.

—No tienes porque hacer esto, mucho menos cuando el sábado te vas a casar —murmuró ella, estremeciéndose al sentir el calor.

—Estás mal de la cabecita si crees que me casaré con Pansy después de saber esto —dijo él con seriedad, sacando otra toalla para ponerla sobre el cabello castaño.

—Ellos no saben que tú estás involucrado en esto —informó Astoria, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Lo sé, cuando tu madre le dijo a la mía, se me hizo extraño que no me mencionaran y cuando les pregunté sobre lo que había pasado y siguieron sin dar el nombre de ese "bastardo desgraciado", entendí que no me habías involucrado —explicó Draco, quitando la tolla del cuerpo de la castaña y sin inmutarse, también retiró el vestido empapado, para luego volver a cubrirla con la toalla.

—No te podía hundir conmigo, aunque de hecho, fue casi accidental que se enteraran —confesó Astoria, ligeramente sonrojada.

—Lo sé, escuché todo el chisme y me da igual —declaró el joven Malfoy, suspirando y pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

—No tienes porque hacer nada de esto —insistió ella.

—Astoria, no te voy a dejar caer sola. Estamos juntos en esto —le dijo el rubio, mirando fijamente a la niña.

—No te consta —se apresuró a decir Astoria, desviando la mirada.

—Yo lo sé, lo siento —aseguró Draco, tomando por la barbilla a la chica para obligarla a que lo mirara de nuevo—. Fui tu primer hombre y me atrevo a decir que he sido el único, así que no tengo dudas de que es mi bebé —sentenció, bajando sus ojos grises hacia el vientre de Astoria.

Ella tragó saliva y sin querer las lagrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Sí, por eso la habían echado de su casa, por estar embarazada. Sus padres se había desvivido en insultos hacia ella antes de decir que se fuera porque ellos no tendrían como hija a una ramera. De verdad que sus padres se habían tomado muy en serio eso de que ninguna mujer decente mujer se podía embarazar antes de estar casada, así que ahora ella era lo peor de lo peor. O en palabras de su padre era una deshonra para la familia.

Astoria no hubiera querido que ellos se enteraran, pues apenas la noche anterior se acaba de enterar ella, pero como era una tonta sentimental, había dejado la prueba de embarazo sobre su escritorio. El pequeño frasco que contenía un liquido rosado brillante era lo que la había delatado cuando la entrometida de su hermana había entrado a su habitación sin tocar y había visto la prueba positiva.

—Igual no es tu responsabilidad —volvió a argumentar la joven Greengrass, cubriéndose bien con la toalla.

—No sé en que mal concepto me tengas, pero estás mal si crees que te dejaré así como si nada y me desentenderé solo porque mis padres, tu familia y la familia de Pansy me vayan a querer matar —aclaró el rubio, sonriendo con arrogancia.

—Sabes que te podrían desheredar y que tendrás que indemnizar a Pansy por romper el compromiso —informó Astoria, frunciendo el entrecejo, como si le reprochara a Draco aquella actitud tan despreocupada ante un tema tan delicado.

—¿Preguntame si me importa el dinero? —espetó él, algo molesto por la insistencia de Astoria de cargar sola con la responsabilidad que les correspondía a los dos—. Lo único que me importa es mi bebé —sentenció él, abrazando a la castaña con fuerza.

—No sabes lo que dices, aun no sientes lo que yo sentí esta mañana —sollozó ella, dejándose abrazar y recordando todas las crueles palabras por parte de sus padres que la habían destrozado.

—Créeme que me han dicho cosas terribles y sigo aquí —le contestó el rubio, acariciando suavemente a la espalda de chica para confortarla.

—Pero... —intentó volver a decir ella, pero Draco no se lo permitió, pues repentinamente la besó.

El beso duró varios segundos en la que los labios dijeron sin palabras todo lo que sus corazones y mentes gritaban. Ambos sabían que nada de aquello sería fácil, sobre todo Astoria quien ya había recibido los primeros golpes, pero si ambos se mantenían juntos, quizás todo resultaría menos difícil.

—Entiende de una vez que te dejaré sola, ni a ti, ni a mi bebé —sentenció él, la decisión se reflejó en sus palabras y en su mirada gris, que se mantenía fija en la castaña.

—Nuestro bebé —corrigió ella, sonriendo tímidamente y cediendo un poco ante el heredero Malfoy.

—Eso, preciosa, nuestro bebé —reafirmó Draco, agachándose hasta quedar de rodillas frente a ella y apartar la toalla para poder besar directamente el vientre de Astoria. Ella se estremeció y puso sus manos sobre la rubia cabellera, sin poder reprimir una enorme sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

No había nada seguro todavía, pero algo dentro de Astoria y Draco les decía que todo saldría bien por su bebé.

* * *

**********¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Merezco comentario? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? **

**********Saben que siempre acepto de todo :3**

**La verdad es que como dije al principio comenzó con una idea pequeña que terminé escribiendo en ingles. Sí, como en español generalmente me alargo, dije: Si escribo en ingles va a quedar concentrado y cortito xDU**

**Así que si os interesa ahí esta "Our Baby", que es mi primer escrito oficial en ingles ^^Uu**

**¡Un beso enorme y muchas gracias por leer! **

**Pd. Antes de que me quiten el Internet os prometo que actualizaré "Por Obligación"**


End file.
